


Play Tonight

by Aohn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pentagon are all boyfriends, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Stress Relief, Wet & Messy, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aohn/pseuds/Aohn
Summary: “You want to play tonight baby boy? Is that what’s got you frustrated?”“Mmn,” Hyunggu nods and grips the older’s hand tighter.“Okay. We’ll play then, don’t worry,” Hongseok says calmly. “Finish up your work and save it well. I’m gonna hop in the shower. Try to be ready for me when I’m done.”He gets off the bed but Hyunggu keeps ahold of his hand.“Wait,” he blushes, “Can you leave your eye makeup on?”
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Play Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Hongseok’s blue sweater, Smokey-eye vlive haunts me to this day. Oh and please read the tags! I really mean it when I say Spit Kink.

Hyunggu forgets how to breathe for the few seconds that Hongseok walks into the hotel room.

Unlike himself, his hyung is still in the clothes he wore to and from their show venue, hair and makeup still intact. Hyunggu likes to think he’s built up some kind of a tolerance to the constant visual assault he gets from his members, and Hongseok is always stunningly handsome so he really shouldn’t be so caught off-guard. But tonight his hyung’s eye makeup is especially sexy— a dramatic, stage-worthy smoky-eye that makes Hyunggu feel like a fan that’s fawning over the details of his beauty.

Earlier, Hyunggu had been quick to excuse himself from the group when they got back to the hotel. The impromptu gathering happening in Hui’s room wouldn’t be the last, so he headed straight to his own room in order to wash up and get back to work on his music.

Now, sitting in sweatpants with wet hair and a bare face in the presence of a man looking so sexy, he feels _vulnerable_ in a way that sends heat through his lower belly.

Hongseok doesn’t notice him staring at first, but after he digs his phone charger out of his luggage & plugs it in, he turns to face him.

“You’re zoning out again Hyunggu-ya,” he sing-songs, clearly amused by his current roommate.

“Just thinking,” he mutters and looks back at his laptop, hoping the excuse seems legitimate.

He looks at the audio clips, his eyes roaming the multicolored bars containing vocals, piano and some rudimentary drum beats, but he struggles to focus.

_What section was I tweaking again...?_

“Is it a new song or is it the one I heard the other day?” Hongseok asks, interrupting his already scattered thoughts.

“The same one,” Hyunggu frowns. “The arrangement needs some work before I feel like I can leave it alone.”

Hongseok sits next to him on the bed, leaning forward to take a look at the laptop as well. He’s so close that when the bed dips from the weight, Hyunggu’s arm is pressed against Hongseok’s chest.

Hyunggu moves his arm away, scratching his neck awkwardly to justify it. But Hongseok is so close and Hongseok’s scent of cologne and sweat is strong and intoxicating. 

Hongseok chuckles beside him, once again interrupting his thoughts.

“It must really be frustrating you. You’re extra quiet tonight.”

He feels desperate now that the other man is so close, no longer able to think about working on the song. He looks up at Hongseok with hooded eyes and whines, the soft sound expressing without words just how much he wants the older man.

Hongseok laughs again, but this time it’s a deep rumble that sends shivers up the nape of Hyunggu’s neck like a caress— a promise of what’s to come.

He takes Hyunggu’s hand lightly in his own. The gentle action in juxtaposition with the sharp look in his eyes is part of the reason Hyunggu’s willing to let the man do whatever he wants to him. He can trust Hongseok to take good care of him.

“You want to play tonight baby boy? Is that what’s got you frustrated?”

“Mmn,” Hyunggu nods and grips the older’s hand tighter.

“Okay. We’ll play then, don’t worry,” Hongseok says calmly. “Finish up your work and save it well. I’m gonna hop in the shower. Try to be ready for me when I’m done.”

He gets off the bed but Hyunggu keeps ahold of his hand.

“Wait,” he blushes, “Can you leave your eye makeup on?”

Hongseok raises an eyebrow. Hyunggu licks his lips.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be quick. You gonna be ready in time for me?”

Hyunggu nods so enthusiastically his glasses slip down his nose.

By the time he takes them off and puts them in their case, he hears the shower running. His heart pounds with excitement as he saves then double-saves his work and powers the laptop down. He fumbles around in his suitcase for the lube and tosses the bottle on the bed. Next, he peels his sweats and socks off then takes his hoodie and t-shirt off in one swipe.

He doesn’t waste any time, but even working quickly he’s only just gotten his third finger inside himself when Hongseok steps out of the bathroom. Three of his own slim fingers isn’t quite enough with Hongseok though.

“Not done yet. Sorry, ‘msorry,” Hyunggu pants, looking over his shoulder at Hongseok. He’s naked and mostly dry, and his gorgeous tan skin is all on display, eye makeup staying strong, courtesy of the makeup noona’s setting spray...

“Don’t be sorry. I didn’t think you’d finish. I showered fast so I could catch you like this. So pretty and desperate for me, huh?”

“Yeah,” Hyunggu sighs happily as he pushes back onto his own fingers.

“Here, let me help you.”

Hongseok kneels behind him on the bed and soon his larger, slicked fingers replace Hyunggu’s smaller ones.

He can’t help but moan as the older man immediately brushes against his prostate. Hongseok lingers there intentionally, driving Hyunggu quickly toward the edge of release but relenting at the last moment.

Hyunggu groans in frustration and relief. It won’t do to orgasm now. He’ll let Hongseok edge him until he can’t take it anymore, and then he’ll beg for more even as he aches. That’s the endgame and that’s what Hongseok will provide.

“You’re always working so hard,” Hongseok praises, slowly working a third finger into his boyfriend. “Doing so well during the concerts and working on songs too. You’re amazing. But it’s time to relax now, huh baby?”

“Mmn,” Hyunggu is already spiraling into his headspace and not speaking coherently is one of his tells.

“Color, baby?”

 _“Green,”_ he slurs, grinding back on Hongseok’s hand.

“And when you can’t use your words, what do you do for your colors then?”

“Pinch for red, tap three times for yellow. Thumbs up’s green.”

“Perfect, baby.”

After Hyunggu adjusts to his third finger, Hongseok sets a rhythm of rubbing his prostate and pulling his fingers out to massage the rim of Hyunggu’s open hole.

The slow finger-fucking is driving him crazy in the best way. He arches his back father, spreads his legs wider unknowingly.

“You ready for my dick baby?”

“Mmn. Y’sss,” Hyunggu replies.

“Good. Show me you’re ready. Spread your pretty hole for me.”

Hongseok takes out his fingers and sits back on his heels, rubbing Hyunggu’s thighs in encouragement.

Hyunggu shamelessly grips his cheeks and pulls them open, laying himself bare. His hole winks, grasping for the missing fingers, eager for Hongseok’s thick cock to fill him back up.

“Don’t worry baby boy, I’ve got you. Be patient for me.”

Hongseok moves one of his hands to replace it with his tongue and teeth, biting and sucking at the pale flesh of his ass. The sounds of his boyfriend sucking hickeys into his skin is obscene but delicious all the same.

His arms flail when Hongseok spits right on his hole then follows it with his tongue, pressing right in... He’s so hard he can feel himself leaking onto the bed but he resists the urge to take himself in hand. Instead he pushes back onto Hongseok’s tongue, hips grinding out little circles that follow the motion of that swirling tongue.

Soon he’s coming close again, so he bucks his hips forward and away from Hongseok but the man tightens his grip on his hips and pulls him back onto his tongue.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he takes a moment to say, spits on his hole again and adds, “You won’t come until you’re stuffed full anyway, so let me have my fun.”

Hyunggu whines, knowing that he’s right. He’s never been able to come from just rimming alone, even though he feels close, which is why Hongseok likes to take his time eating him out. But inside, Hyunggu feels like he’s right on the edge and he can’t help but reflexively pull away in fear of coming too soon.

He tries and fails to pull away again, and this time Hongseok tuts.

“That close already?”

“M’sorry. Don’t wanna be bad.”

“If we weren’t on tour you’d get a good spanking for that baby.”

Hyunggu shudders in pleasure at the thought.

“Pl’ss,” he begs.

“Just wait until we have some free time again. I’ll give you the spankings you deserve. Always working too hard. Always being so, so good for us. Want to spoil you so bad...” Hongseok says it all while pressing his thumb into his taint and Hyunggu is nearly in tears from the stimulus.

“Hhh.”

“You’re ready now, hmm?”

“Mmghhh.”

“Let me—” Hongseok moves to sitting with his back against the headboard and pulls Hyunggu into his lap.

Their dicks grind as they kiss sloppily, Hongseok plowing Hyunggu’s curious tongue with his own. Hyunggu feels amazing with Hongseok’s hands all over him, his tongue in his mouth. It’s all perfect and overwhelming and he wants more, needs more.

He whines.

Hongseok pulls back and Hyunggu admires his beautiful face, his plush lips that are even more swollen now, and that seductive Smokey eye that he will dream about long after the makeup is wiped off.

Hongseok grins, then closes his mouth, builds up, then spits direct at Hyunggu’s parted lips. He gasps and moans, opens his mouth wider for more and Hongseok gives it to him, spitting a fat gob of saliva onto his waiting tongue that drips down onto his chin. Hongseok licks it up and presses it back into him mouth and they kiss again. It’s sloppier now, there’s so much spit, and Hongseok tilts back so that Hyunggu’s leaning over him, the saliva pooling in his mouth. Once so much has built up that it leaks at the corners of his mouth, he sits upright and lets it spill back into Hyunggu’s mouth and down their chests and onto their cocks.

Hyunggu licks at Hongseok’s mouth and chin, eager for more of the warm flavor of their mingled spit. Hongseok gives him more again, and this time the spit flies up into Hyunggu’s eyes and Hongseok laughs. 

“My filthy baby.”

Hyunggu nods, wiping at his eyes. Hongseok pecks his lips then grabs the lube and slicks up.

Hyunggu leans forward to press his face into Hongseok’s neck. He breathes in the fresh scent of soap and the intoxicating scent of Hongseok’s skin. He feels Hongseok’s head press at his hole and he bears down, slowly taking him in.

“Feels so good. God, Hyunggu, you’re perfect.”

Hyunggu sighs and relaxes, slowly sinking down the thickest part of Hongseok’s cock that still gives him trouble in certain positions, including this one. The difficulty and longer adjustment period is worth it though when he sits up and looks into Hongseok’s gorgeous eyes.

He reaches a thumb up to smooth the the creases on Hongseok’s forehead that show the effort it’s taking him to keep still. He caresses Hongseok’s cheeks, then his lips, down his neck and chest, further down to his abs. Then he reaches back to feel his rim where Hongseok is stretching him around his cock. He runs a finger along the place where they meet and they both groan. Hongseok tilts his head down to rest his forehead on Hyunggu’s sternum.

They take a moment to breathe, Hyunggu’s hands absently roaming Hongseok’s body. The closeness is fantastic, as is the hot, pulsing dick inside him, and the scent of their arousal fills his head. He feels like he’s flying or floating with only Hongseok to anchor him to the moment. All he knows is Hongseok and the comfort and pleasure he brings and that he can give that comfort and pleasure back.

He clenches for a few seconds, drawing a hiss from his boyfriend, then relaxes his muscles even more than before. It helps ease the lingering discomfort enough for him to have the courage to lift his hips the slightest bit then sink back down.

Hongseok groans louder now, and he places his hands under Hyunggu’s ass to help him rise and fall again. They build up to deeper thrusts but the pace stays fairly slow and careful, and Hyunggu luxuriates in Hongseok’s attentiveness and praise.

They keep the pace until Hyunggu’s thighs are shaking, which really doesn’t take long considering how physically taxing their tour has been so far.

“Alright baby boy, it’s time to let me take care of you now. You did so well,” his voice washes over Hyunggu as he repositions them. He lies Hyunggu on his back and settles between his legs, then lubes up again before pushing his cock back into Hyunggu.

He keens at the feeling of Hongseok entering him this way. He’s brushing past his prostate with every thrust and Hyunggu can’t keep still because it’s so satisfying.

He grasps at the sheets, his back arches and squirms, and his legs reflexively tighten around Hongseok’s waist with each thrust.

“Nnggh.”

“Feeling good baby?”

Hyunggu cries out as Hongseok purposefully aims for the spot, thrust after thrust. He tries and tries to hold back but his release builds so fast that he’s sure he’s going to come until Hongseok’s index finger and thumb wrap tightly around his base and he stills his hips to stop Hyunggu’s orgasm in its tracks.

He’s crying real tears now, of pain and pleasure and anticipation all at once, and Hongseok hushes him.

“I know baby. Shhh. It’ll be worth it, you know that. My good boy can take it, can’t he?”

“Mmn,” Hyunggu nods, still crying.

“Color?”

“Ghr,” he pants.

“You wanna try that again, baby? Tell me your color.”

He makes thumbs up signs with his fists. He’s green. He’s _so green_ , and Hongseok is _so gorgeous_ above him and when he smiles down at him proudly Hyunggu shakes in ecstasy.

“Thank you, lovely boy,” Hongseok’s voice is like summer rain, washing over Hyunggu & soothing him. He’s caught up in the security of Hongseok’s gentle hands on his chest and tummy, and the way his boyfriend bites at his lips.

Hongseok changes his pace from quick and sharp thrusts in and slow, tantalizing drags out, pulling Hyunggu’s legs up into the air and holding him by the ankles with one hand. The position means they can’t see each others faces very well but it’s still a favorite in their bed because it gives Hongseok a great view of his cock pushing in and out and it gives Hyunggu direct prostate stimulation.

Hongseok knows Hyunggu won’t last long like his, especially with all the teasing he’s done so far, but Hyunggu doesn’t want to disobey him.

“G’na— I’m gonna, ahh...” Hyunggu warns, eyes clenching shut as he tries to hold himself back.

“Go ahead baby. Let me see you cum.”

Hyunggu moans and mumbles as his pleasure takes him, hoping to say _thank you Hongseok, love you, feels so good,_ but completely failing to form complete words.

Hongseok doesn’t mind.

“There you go,” Hyunggu can heat the smile in his breathy voice as he continues to plunge into him without pause. “So good for me, aren’t you? So fucking good to me.”

“Mmn,” Hyunggu agrees, hiccuping at the unrelenting pressure on his sweet spot. His fingers and toes tingle as his body’s reaction to his orgasm is interrupted by the painful pleasure of Hongseok hitting that same spot over and over.

He thrashes, limbs flying of their own accord as he tries to breathe through the overwhelming sensations. Hongseok is quick to strengthen his hold, moving the hand that had been caressing Hyunggu’s ass to help keep his ankles in place. If anything, he goes harder, hips snapping roughly against Hyunggu’s rear.

The dancer whines and moans, feeling a second orgasm building quickly.

“Seok!” He gasps and just as his orgasm is about to hit, Hongseok pries his ankles apart and presses his knees down into either side of the mattress.

His prostate doesn’t get as much contact like this so his orgasm hovers just out of reach. It’s too much and not enough all at once and Hyunggu is helpless to Hongseok’s will and that knowledge is almost enough to send him back over the edge. Almost.

Hongseok smiles down at him, looking awed and proud and Hyunggu cries harder.

“Lo— love you,” he tries his best to say clearly.

“I love you too, Hyunggu. So sweet, so perfect in every way. Why don’t you come for me, sweetheart? Let me see your beautiful face when you let go.”

Hyunggu shakes his head, whining, “Need more. Not ‘nuff.”

Hongseok raises his eyebrows amusedly, “Not enough for you sweetheart?”

Hyunggu nods.

“I think it’s more than enough baby boy. I’ve seen you come from less than this. I’ve seen you come from just a finger. You’re telling me my dick’s not enough for you?”

Hyunggu whines and shakes his head at the teasing. “Mm— my...” He bucks his hips up to draw attention to his half-hard cock that’s been untouched this whole time.

“Oh? You want me to touch you there?”

Hyunggu nods, bringing his hands up to try to pull Hongseok’s hands from his ankles and to his hard-on instead, but the larger man just holds on tighter.

“Are you making demands now? Had enough of being good, hm?”

Hyunggu stills his hands and shakes his head, eyes wide. He’s still good, he just needs more, he just... wants more. But more than that, he wants to be good because that’s what makes this all feel so right. He doesn’t want unwarranted praise. He wants to earn it.

“Good,” he whines.

“That’s right. Be my good Hyunggu and let me see your pretty face when you cum. I couldn’t see you well enough the first time.”

Hyunggu swallows the lump in his throat from crying. He’s always good, and he knows Hongseok’s right. He wants the extra stimulation but he knows he doesn’t _need it_ to get off. He just needs Hongseok.

He focuses on the steady thrusts, on the way the thickest part of Hongseok’s cock pulls at his rim on each outward thrust. He focuses on Hongseok’s face— his stunning eye makeup, his pillowy lips and the charming, straight teeth that peek out to form his grin.

He reaches up to feel Hongseok’s thick forearms, biceps, shoulders. He feels the muscles of his boyfriend’s back as he continues his careful pace.

Hyunggu feels it coming now, feels himself teetering over the precipice of pleasure, and he gives in eagerly when Hongseok spurs him on a final time.

“Come on, Hyunggu. Let me see.”

This orgasm feels different from the first, which had felt like the pleasure slammed right into him. This time it comes over him like a wave that spreads from his core, to the tips of his hair, to the bottoms of his feet. Everything slows around him besides the steady push-and-pull of Hongseok’s cock inside of him, and for the umpteenth time his limbs act on their own, reflexively jolting as his body experiences a second orgasm.

Hongseok gasps above him, rhythm finally straying from its calculated pace, exposing just how close he is to coming. He grinds his hips in circles, thrusting shallowly as he empties himself in Hyunggu, and they both groan at the feeling of Hongseok’s cock pulsing against his walls.

“Fucking good. Thank you, baby. So beautiful for me.”

Hyunggu smiles in contentment as Hongseok lets his legs down and leans in to kiss him.

They catch their breath together as they kiss slow and wet for a few moments.

Before long, Hongseok eases himself out of Hyunggu and watches enraptured as his release begins to drip out of Hyunggu’s hole. 

He pushes it back in with the wide press of his thumb and keeps eye contact with Hyunggu as he shudders from the sensitivity.

He moans, encouraging Hongseok without words to continue whatever he’s planning to do.

Hongseok rubs around his rim, waits for his cum to leak out again then presses it back in again, this time with his whole thumb, rubbing his cum into Hyunggu’s walls.

They watch each other’s reactions— Hyunggu’s hypersensitive twitches and gasps, and Hongseok’s awed observance as continues to toy with Hyunggu’s hole.

This time, when Hongseok removes his thumb a fat glob of cum drips out along with it and Hongseok spreads it up his taint to rub it into the underside of Hyunggu’s balls, earning a sharp exhale and Hyunggu’s knees coming together reflexively. His cock is soft and hypersensitive after coming twice.

It hurts, but when Hongseok pries his knees apart, Hyunggu lets him do it without any resistance. Hongseok presses his knees into either side of the mattress— a position only possible thanks to Hyunggu’s flexibility.

Hongseok lowers his head to lick and suck at Hyunggu’s balls, tasting his cum on his boyfriend’s skin where he’s spread it around and earns sweet, pained noises from the dancer. Hyunggu nearly thrashes when he sucks one of balls particularly hard, pulling at the sensitive skin, then laving it with his tongue after.

Hyunggu gargles something unintelligible, catching Hongseok’s attention. He peeks up at the dancer whose eyes are half-shut and unfocused, giving Hongseok reason enough to pause.

“Color baby?”

Hyunggu blinks at him a couple times, eyes focusing but still a bit dazed and belatedly throws up two thumbs up. His tears have stopped for now, but it’s hard for Hongseok to gauge whether he’s blissed out or getting overwhelmed.

“I’m yellow,” Hongseok says as he eases the pressure off of Hyunggu’s knees, resting his hands there instead of holding him down. “I need you to focus baby. Can you tell me how you’re feeling right now, Hyunggu?”

Hyunggu licks his lips and takes a few deep breaths, trying to focus on speaking coherently.

“I’m... It’s a lot. Hurts, but it’s still good. So good...” He smiles happily and the sight of his mouth curling up into that pretty grin has Hongseok’s stomach doing backflips.

“I’m glad baby. You deserve to feel good. Do you want to keep going or we call it a night for now?”

Hyunggu shakes his head. “I want more. I can handle it. Is... Is there anything I can do...? I can try to stay more verbal if you need that.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I don’t think you need to. I just wanted to be sure. The look in your eyes scared me a bit. I mean, did you still have the... awareness? To signal me if you needed to? If I hadn’t asked first—”

Hyunggu pulls Hongseok up from between his legs to hive him a kiss, then says against his mouth, “I’m just really tired and feeling fucking amazing all at the same time. You’re taking such good care of me Seok. I feel so good right now, being used like this. Making you feel good.”  
He kisses his boyfriend again, hoping to convey just how much he wants to continue. “If it’s too much or I have doubts about doing something, I promise I’ll safeword. Thank you for doing the same, Seok.”

Hongseok smiles bashfully, and this side of him is so different from the dominant personality he showed just minutes ago, yet equally attractive in Hyunggu’s eyes.

“Please,” the smaller man whispers, taking one of Hongseok’s hands to squeeze it around his soft, hyper-sensitive cock. He winces at the pain and yet bucks up further into his hold.

Apparently he feels reassured that Hyunggu’s okay, because Hongseok obliges him, stroking at his lover’s softened cock and adding more lube to ease the torture. Occasionally he focuses his attention on Hyunggu’s spent balls, rolling them in his hand or tugging them gently. He looks down at Hyunggu, taking in his varying expressions, his sleepy blinks, his pained winces, the sighs and twitches.

“So pretty, Hyunggu,” he smiles, never ceasing his movements as he speaks. “I wish I could take a picture of you like this, so the guys could see just how beautiful you are right now.”

Hyunggu moans at the mention of his boyfriends, imagining them surrounding him, praising him alongside Hongseok—

“Next time we play, I’ll make sure they see you just like this, baby. All beautiful and messy and fucked out.”

“Fu-uhh—” he whines, nodding his head at the suggestion.

“You won’t get a moment of rest between us. Maybe we’ll put this pretty little thing in a cage,” Hongseok squeezes his cock tightly. “We’ll fuck you one-by-one until you’re all creamy and messy for us. I’ll spread it all into your beautiful skin till you’re covered in our come. Maybe some of the guys will let you have a taste if you’re good.”

“Gghhh,” he pants, losing himself in the fantasy, regardless of whether they’ll actually get around to it or not. Anything between them all is worth the wait, and he’d feel guilty being the center of everything for such a rare opportunity, but... In theory, it sounds like heaven.

Hongseok has once again worked him into a mess of whimpers and tears when he slides down the bed to be eye-level with Hyunggu’s fucked out hole. He’s met with the sight of his own cum pooling in Hyunggu’s crack. He licks up what he can and swirls his cum-wet tongue along Hyunggu’s puffy rim.

Hyunggu cries, the pain of his sore cock being stroked at war with the delightful feeling of a tongue in his ass, but he doesn’t keep up with the handjob for long.

As Hongseok licks and sucks at his own cum, reaches up to Hyunggu’s stomach where the dancer’s come has started to get tacky and cool. He spreads Hyunggu’s sticky release into the dancer’s belly, down his thighs and into his balls, really anywhere he can reach, the messier the better.

The older singer grabs the lube once more, then plunges two slicked fingers back into him, reaching right for his sweet spot and rubbing hard. Hyunggu squeals.

“Fff. Ahh...” he pants and cries and flails, trying not to scream. 

It’s so painful and so maddeningly pleasurable that he almost can’t keep his voice down but he also knows he can’t be too loud or risk worrying someone. Another member would take the explanation easily, but a staff member knocking down their door would be disastrous.

Instead of screaming, he cries and babbles incoherently until Hongseok stuffs his mouth with those two fingers. He can taste himself and Hongseok’s cum, too. He whines around the digits as Hongseok swallows down his overworked cock. Since he’s only half hard, Hongseok can fit almost all of it in his mouth without trouble, so he sucks him down eagerly.

Hyunggu can hardly keep his eyes open, he’s crying so much, but Hongseok looks so beautiful between his legs that he does his best to watch him.

At this point, Hyunggu doesn’t even think he’ll be able to cum again, but he’s still ridiculously turned on and enjoying every torturous moment of this. He’ll be done when Hongseok says he’s done, regardless of whether or not he gets off again. He’s exhausted and getting sleepy, but he wouldn’t stop this for anything.

Hongseok hums around his cock and Hyunggu’s thighs start to close as his body shrinks away from the stimulus. Of course, Hongseok is ready for it, pressing his legs firmly back down onto the bed.

He lets Hyunggu slip from his mouth with a wet _pop_ , and he grins as he rests his chin on one of Hyunggu’s thighs.

“You’re doing so well. Taking everything I give you so well.”

“M’good,” Hyunggu agrees.

“Yeah. You are, baby,” he kisses at Hyunggu’s thighs, biting and sucking along the supple flesh, sure to leave at least a couple of marks there for the others to find.

He makes his way up Hyunggu’s body with his lips, tongue and teeth, to finally slot one leg between the dancer’s and rub himself along Hyunggu’s hip. The smaller man’s dick is trapped in a similar fashion and rubs mercilessly against Hongseok’s v-line abs.

Hyunggu gasps and hiccups even as Hongseok kisses him. The pressure mounts as Hongseok grinds against him. It doesn’t take long before Hongseok’s hips stutter and he spills his pleasure on Hyunggu’s hip.

Hyunggu feels like he might just be able to cum if he has a little bit more, so he takes Hongseok’s hand in his and presses it to his ass, hoping he’ll get the message.

He does, scooping up the second round of his cum from Hyunggu’s hip and using it to lube his fingers before pressing into his boyfriend once more. He wastes no time, going straight for Hyunggu’s prostate and rubbing it hard.

Hyunggu focuses on the incessant, sharp pleasure and Hongseok above him speaking gentle encouragements.

“One more baby, just one more. I know you can do it. Let me see it. Show me how well you cum.” He speaks soft encouragement into Hyunggu’s neck between kissing and licking at the delicate skin there.

Finally, he shudders as a weak, dry orgasm shakes throughout body, accompanied by relieved tears. 

Hongseok holds him, praises him, tells him how beautiful and special he is. How good and perfect and pretty. How much he loves him.  
After a few minutes pass he reassures Hyunggu, “I’m getting up to start the bath and then I’ll be right back. I’ll only be gone a few seconds, okay?”

Hyunggu falls asleep briefly and comes to when he feels himself being lifted out of the bed. He’s carried to the bathroom and set gently in the warm bath which is drawn just high enough to cover his privates when he’s sitting. Hongseok bathes him and he occasionally has the energy and wherewithal to assist but mostly lets Hongseok take care of him.

Hongseok must have already washed while he slept because he drains the bath, helps him rinse off under the spray of the shower, dries him off, supports his weight while he brushes his teeth, and then he helps Hyunggu back to Hongseok’s clean bed and they settle in for the night.

“You took your makeup off,” Hyunggu pouts as he realizes it, lying face-to-face with his lover.

Hongseok chuckles and the low rumble of his laughter sends a wave of contentment through Hyunggu. “Did you expect me to sleep in it?”

“Not really,” Hyunggu sighs. “But it was really nice. It made you look so sexy.”

The larger man raises an eyebrow and uses his arm to prop up his own head, flexing his muscles hard for emphasis.

“So I don’t look sexy anymore?”

Hyunggu is rapidly falling asleep but he manages to reply, “You’re still sexy, but only when you don’t talk.”

“Yah,” Hongseok laughs and pokes at his ticklish sides in retaliation. Hyunggu wishes he had the energy to keep messing around, but he’s fading fast so he apologizes in a rush to stop the tickling.

“Love you,” Hyunggu says softly, his sleepy eyes barely even open. He wraps and arm around Hongseok’s waist and snuggles his face into the man’s bare chest.

“Love you too, good boy.”

“Mmn,” Hyunggu sighs happily before sleep takes him.


End file.
